


your body on my body

by gavinofree



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Mild S&M, Prompt Fill, i'm honestly questioning why i wrote this right now, idk what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinofree/pseuds/gavinofree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can be a very jealous boyfriend, and you like to push his buttons.</p><p>Title from Another's Arms by Coldplay (hehehehe). Go buy their new album, Ghost Stories.</p><p>(Un-betaed because it's late, and nobody wants to beta a shitty fic in the middle of the night. Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Feel free to correct me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body on my body

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to Blake, Georgia, Trinity, and everyone else in the Coldplayer group iMessage. Hope you girls enjoy it ♡

As you walk into the nightclub, you survey the area around you. The dance floor, quickly becoming packed, the bar, lit up with ultraviolet lamps, and the lounge, where multiple couples (or random strangers) are making out. You came here with your boyfriend, Chris, as a fun night out after a long period of being away from him as his band toured the Northern Hemisphere, and you were so excited to relax and have a great night with your favourite person. This had been your favourite club as a couple while he was home in between tours, and you decided to come here with him as a treat for getting through the months without you, only seeing each other via Skype or FaceTime. You knew how much he loved this place and it was somewhere that people didn't care whether you were famous or not - no paparazzi to snap photos, no fans who asked for autographs - everyone was just there to have a fucking great time.

"Hey babe, let's go get something to drink, yeah?" He says into your ear over the loud club music, taking you over to the bar and ordering a round of Ciroc shots for the both of you. After the second round of shots and some crazy dancing with him, you slipped away from him and into the bathroom, checking to make sure your makeup hadn't melted off from how sweaty you were after jumping around on the dance floor. Making your way back to Chris, you noticed an attractive man sitting alone and cradling a glass of whiskey, and you decided tonight was the night to get yourself into a little bit of trouble. Chris eyed you suspiciously as you walked over to the man, and you smiled as you pulled out the seat and sat down next to him, smiling.

"Hey, what's your name?" You ask the man, and he takes a sip from his whiskey before replying, "My name's Sean, what might your name be? What're you drinking?" You nod, deciding to not tell him your name, and accepting his obvious offer to buy you a drink. "Well, now I'll be drinking an apple martini," you say, and he quickly flags down the bartender and orders the drink for you. You take a sip, feeling the slight burn as it goes down your throat, and smiling at the man, Sean, glancing over at Chris and seeing his confused look. "So, you wanna dance or what?" You ask, a playful tone in your voice, and he stands up, leading you to the dance floor, his hand warm on your lower back. The two of you begin dancing, the beat guiding your hips as you grind back onto him, his fingers running along the hem of your short bandage dress. Your head on his shoulder, you meet Chris' eyes with your own, and there's a dark look in his eyes, one of anger and jealousy, and you know he's caught on to the game you're playing with him.

Suddenly, Chris is walking towards you and Sean on the dance floor, moving in between the sweaty bodies, and pulling you away from Sean with a hurried "Sorry mate, gotta get this one back to her parents," his hand tightly gripping your wrist. Sean is left on the dance floor, alone, looking confused and frazzled, as Chris leads you out of the club and through the parking lot, into his car. He opens and closes your door for you, ever the gentlemen, and pulls out of the parking lot with his hand warm on your thigh. The tension is palpable, and you can't wait for what might come next. He's silent the whole car ride, and you know when you get home, you're in for it.

The minutes pass like hours with the radio turned off and a lack of conversation, but when he finally pulls into the driveway, your stomach ties into knots, nervous for whatever is about to happen when the two of you get inside. Once the two of you are inside, he gives you a disapproving look, backing you into the entryway wall, his lips finding yours. "What the fuck is wrong with you, huh babe? You really fucked up this time, but that's okay, I'm willing to punish you and forgive you," he pulls away and whispers into the shell of your ear, his mouth brushing against yours again, hot and wet and tasting of vodka. His hands come under your dress and between your legs, dipping into your panties and finding your clit, already pulsing with excitement. He rubs insistently, getting a few moans out of you as your legs begin to shake, and he bats your hand away as you reach for the button on his already tight jeans. "I get back from a long tour, without my best girl to de-stress me every night after a concert, and this is how you repay me. What a fucking lovely girlfriend you are," He grumbled, his voice low in your ear, guiding you to the living room couch and sitting you on top of him, his hands grabbing at your dress and throwing it to the floor once he's gotten it off. Automatically, you grind your hips down against his, and he spanks you hard, giving you a stern look. "None of that tonight, you've been a bad fucking girl, and I think you know that," he breathes out as he takes off your panties, throwing them in the makeshift pile, and runs two of his fingers up and down your wet slit, pushing in in one gentle but fluid motion. He moves his fingers slowly, your skin ablaze as his mouth presses open, wet kisses to your neck and chest, biting and sucking marks into your skin and then lapping his tongue over the marks to soothe them. Your back arches into his touch as his free hand comes up to play with your budding nipples, your head coming down to rest on his shoulder. His fingers keep a steady rhythm, but soon it's not enough, and you begin grinding down on them, your moaning becoming increasingly loud, hoping Chris can take the hint that you need something more. Sure enough, he does, and he whispers in your ear, "So, is this your way of telling me you want me to fuck you until you can't walk?" and hell, you can only groan and nod in affirmation, because his fingers curl up and hit the spot that makes you see stars. Your hands come up to cup his cheeks, mouth insistent on his, his tongue brushing yours as you groan into his mouth.

Chris grins as he pulls his fingers out of you and bringing them up to his mouth before closing his lips around them and sucking the juices off. He hums around his fingers, looking quite pleased with the way you taste, before taking them out of his mouth. "I'm still wearing clothes. Why am I still wearing clothes? Take them off," Chris teased, his voice low, and you begin to unbutton his dress shirt, throwing it on the back of the couch before working on his jeans. Your fingers un-button and un-zip them, as carefully as they can, and you sit up to pull them off his legs and haphazardly throw them somewhere behind you. Chris laughs and you grind down on the thickening bulge in his briefs, earning a low groan from him, before you take them off as well. You pause for a moment, unwilling to go any further until he answers a question. "While you were touring....you never.....only me, right?" You ask him inquisitively. He shoots you a snarky look, biting back a sarcastic comment, "I never would. Only you. And I can trust that your answer is the same," he says, and you nod in agreement, continuing what you were doing previously. You decide that since you're the only one he'd been with and vice-versa, and since you were both clean, there was no need to use condoms this time - you wanted to feel him, only him, and he was definitely in agreement on the matter.

Straddling his legs, you slowly inch yourself down onto his length. Letting out a quiet groan as you carefully lower yourself all the way, Chris is becoming impatient, and squeezes your hips with his hands, bringing you up slowly and then quickly down on his cock. That earns him a loud moan from your throat, grabbing onto the back of the couch as you begin to pick up the pace and ride him faster and harder. He spanks your ass, grabbing onto it as you move up and down on his length, and his groans are quiet compared to yours. "You don't realise how much I've missed this, you're so fucking tight, I bet you haven't even touched yourself since I left for tour, huh," he growls into your ear, his hands roaming along your body as you slam yourself against him with a quick nod and a moan, feeling a spark start to build up inside you. He continues talking as he fucks you, and you feel like a spring is coiling tightly inside. "Love it when you let me fuck you, love it when you give me control, love you like this, all wet and hot. Cum for me," Chris groans out, and his fingers come down to your clit, rubbing furiously as he sucks even more marks into your neck, and you feel your orgasm come to you as he continues moving inside you and hitting that spot. "Oh, fuck, Chris," you try to say as you ride him through your orgasm, but it comes out as a shaky moan, seeing stars in your vision as he rubs your clit and continues moving inside you. You're oversensitive, but you keep riding him as you feel his breath getting even more shallow, your mouth meeting his as you breathe into it. His orgasm hits him like a train as you clench around him, his voice raspy as he says your name into your mouth, spilling inside of you. When he's finished, you pull off of him, press a quick kiss to his cheek and run to the bathroom to get a washcloth to wipe the light layer of sweat off the both of you, laughing as he playfully smacks your ass.

"Welcome home, Chris."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to Sandra for giving me a good name for my OMC, Sean. I was stumped on it for a good half hour. I'm horrible with names.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
